Modern P&P
by pandasforever18
Summary: Modern pride and prejudice in school. Lizzie Bennet has just come back from the holidays and her life is changed irrevocably when Charlie Bingley and the handsome yet unbelievably arrogant Will Darcy crosses her path.
1. Chapter 1

"Lizzie you'd never believe it!" My best friend Charlotte shrieked as I grabbed my books from my locker. That girl should have known that I hated to be disturbed on a Monday morning, back from the holidays, after your youngest sister spills coffee all over you, your mum gives you a lecture on grabbing a boyfriend and you arrive to your first day back drenched from the rain. I really hated England.

"What's going on now, Char?" I groaned as I put my books in my bag.

"Wow you're very wet. Anyway there are two new students in our year and they are so hot!"

"Char, you think everyone's hot. You said Collins was hot!" I reminded her of that one time. Her friend was clearly drunk. No sane person would ever say that. Collins wasn't a bad person he was just extremely clingy and had a thing for droning on and on. His appearance wasn't exactly much to look at either. He was short with pale sickly skin and thin greasy hair. Unfortunately he was in mine and Charlottes form. I had just managed to get away from him in form where he was talking about spending his holidays with his amazing boss or something. Who spends their summer with their boss? The holidays were meant for you to get away from your bosses not to spend more time with them.

"Don't remind me I said that." Char said playfully hitting me. "Anyway one of them is called Charlie Bingley and he lives in Netherfield. That's not far away from us. The other one is Will Darcy and god is he something to look at. He lives in Pemberly. What I wanted to tell you was that Charlie is going gooey eyes over Jane!"

Jane is my sister and also my best friend apart from Char. She's the same age as me. We're both 17.

"Right," I said grabbing Char, "Let's go see if this Charlie guy is good enough for Jane." We both run down the hallway and into the science block where they were supposed to be.

Char pouted as she looked around the room, "Will isn't here but look there's Jane and Charlie. " We walked up to them casually. Jane turned and smiled as she saw us. One word to describe Jane was - angel. She had beautiful wavy blonde hair with gorgeous blue eyes, overall had a perfect face with a skinny body, and was the perfect height. She had the looks and personality of an angel. It would have been easy to hate her except she had one of the kindest hearts. Lizzie noticed she was talking to a cute ginger haired boy. She smiled as they approached, "Hey Lizzie. You haven't met Charlie have you?"Jane said introducing them.

"No," I said politely shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jane's sister."

Charlie smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry my friend Will just left for his first lesson. He never wants to be late. But don't worry you'll get to meet him." After a few more commentaries, Charlie turned slightly towards Jane and they both leaned in talking animatedly together.

I leant in to Char and whispered, "I think they're going to get along very well."

"Yep they're perfect." Char groaned as the bell rung for the first lesson, "Great I have History. Why on earth did I choose history?"

I smiled, "Because you're an idiot." I turned to Charlie and Jane and said, "Well I guess I'll see you around." They both waved as I headed out towards my biology room. I decided to choose Biology as one of my three subjects because I liked learning about the body. It was one of my favourite parts of science.

Off course being my usual clumsy self I managed to knock into someone as I was walking to my room and all my books went flying.

_Great well done Lizzie, you idiot. _

"I'm so sorry!" I apologised as I picked up my books and stood up. In front of me was one of the most gorgeous boys I had ever seen. He had broad shoulders, slightly wavy brown hair with matching eyes. And he was tall. I had to look up a little to meet his eyes. However, his face wasn't matched with the dazzling smile that I had expected with it. Instead, he looked irritated and impatient and his eyebrows were raised. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" He grumbled.

I raised my eyebrows as well, "Well someone as tall as you was bound to knock somebody over. It was surely going to happen."

He crossed his arms and I noticed his muscles flex. Wow!

Lizzie! I scolded myself.

"Yeah well someone as tiny as you was bound to fall over at a single touch." He said.

What! I was not tiny, I was a perfectly normal height. And he had not merely touched me. He had walked into me. I remembered bashing into his stone hard body. There was probably a six pack under that shirt. No, Lizzie do not go there! I frowned, "Well at least im not a giant pole! Excuse me." I sidestepped away from him and walked hurriedly to my Biology class thankfully not knocking into anybody else.

Biology was quite boring. It was the usual first day stuff where the teacher tells you what is expected and getting folders and things. Istarted to wonder about the mystery stranger that I knocked into. He was very rude but also handsome. Why did the super hot guys have to be so stuck up. The day went by very quickly and soon I found myself in the passenger seat of Jane's car with Jane rambling on about how perfect Charlie was.

"Lucky you two are sharing the same class then," I said as she talked about the hobbies they had discussed.

"Yeah I cant wait to talk to him again. Chemistry is going to be so fun."

As soon as we stepped into our house Mum started interrogating us on whether we'd found any nice guys. Yep you heard right. She didn't ask the normal things such as, "How was your first day back dear?" or "Did you like your teachers?" Nope she asks, "So girls did you hook up with any guys today?"

I groaned and pushed past mum running up to my room. I could hear Jane mumbling something about a new friend. Yeah right. She and Charlie Bingley were clearly not friends. They'd met each other for a day and already they were exchanging phone numbers. Love was in the air.

I spent most of the day in my one time I came out of my room was to eat dinner. Lydia and Kitty, my youngest sisters who were 15, were talking about some dance lesson. They were both inseprable, (apart from when they had their little arguments usually about nothing), but that was not exactly a good thing. Me and Jane had a healthy sibling relationship even though we were very different from each other. Jane was kind and patient whilst I was quite loud and impatient. Mum always wished that Janes wonderful nature would rub off on me. Sadly it didn't. She would always say something like, "Oh Lizzie why cant you be like Jane?"

The atmosphere in the dining room was quite loud but it was always like this. Lydia and Kitty had started arguing about who had done the better dance routine, Mum was interrogating poor Jane about Charlie Bingley and how rich he was and Mary, the middle sibling, was trying to get a word in edgeways to talk about a program she was doing. Only me and dad stayed silent. Dad looked up from his newspaper for one seecond to roll his eyes at the scene and I smiled back at him.

When I had finished eating I got up immeidately to hurry off to my safe quiet room but I was stopped by Mum.

"Lizzie sit down. I want to know all about your day. Did you meet anybody?"

"Yes Charlie Bingley and Charlotte." I answered simply sitting back down.

"Lizzie don't play with me! I mean did you meet any handsome guys that haven't been taken?" Jane blushed. Charlie wasn't hers yet.

I rolled my eyes, "No."

"You didn't meet any guys at all. Not even Collins?"

I groaned, "He's not a guy and I'm telling you now I am not and never will be interested in Collins."

Mum sighed, "Oh Lizzie you know you're not as pretty as Jane so you cant expect the same standards. Collins is a perfectly nice gentlemen, not as rich as Charlie sure, but he works for Miss Catherine de bourgh!"

Urgh. Why did her Mum have to go on about rich guys. Lizzie wouldn't care if the guy she liked had no money. It wouldn't matter at all.

"Well I did meet some guy." Lizzie smiled wating for her mums reaction but her mum was going to be dissapointed.

Mum shrieked, "Ooh whats his name. Was he handsome?" Why did her mum have to talk like a teenager?

"Yes he was handsome but mum I wouldn't get your hopes up. He's an arrogant idiot. I called him a giant pole beofre I walked off."

"Elizabeth Bennet that is no way to talk to a gentlemen!"

"Yeah yeah I know. Bye." Lizzie got up, washed her plate and then left with her mum moaning about how she was never going to get a boyfriend and how she was going to live in poverty. Lizzie snorted. As if having no boyfriend would lead to poverty.

Soon the day ended and after having completed her homework, (yes she got homweork on the first day), Lizzie slept soundly with a dreamless sleep. Hopefully the next day wouldn't be quite so chaotic. She hoped that it wouldn't include a certain someone she had run into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. A couple of you asked if Lizzy/Jane and Kitty/Lydia are twins. Lizzy and Jane are twins but Kitty and Lydia are not twins. Kitty was born in September and is older and Lydia was born in August (the next year). So really sorry but Lydia is 14 not 15. **

**Hope that clears things up and thanks for reading! This is a longer chapter Please R&R**

I woke up the next day almost happy and peaceful feeling the sun, seeping through the curtains, shining on my face that is until Lydia and Kitty barged into my room and started shouting.

"Urgh!" I groaned pulling up my bed covers.

"Lizzie!" Lydia shouted.

"What!" I shouted back finally getting up. The happiness was too good to last.

"Can I borrow your mascara?" She asked picking up my mascara from the dressing table.

"No I want to borrow it!" Kitty shouted snatching my mascara from Lydia.

They started fighting over it arguing over who deserved it more. I would have laughed if it weren't so darn annoying. Finally, I sighed and stepped in between them snatching the mascara off Lydia. "Both of you have it and share then give it back. Ok?"

"Fine," they both huffed.

Suddenly Lydia snatched it off my hands and then ran out of my room with Kitty closely behind her screaming. I didn't bother following them. This episode had been played about fifty times before. After a while, both of them would find their own makeup. I was so tired and down that, I didn't bother spending too much time on my makeup. I applied a little mascara and then went downstairs.

"Jane don't forget to talk to Bingley today ok." Mum was ordering Jane.

I laughed, "I doubt she'd be the one to go find Bingley. He'd be coming to her."

"Great Lizzie! Play hard to get and then he'd be more interested."

"Mum you really don't know anything about teenagers." I said grabbing some toast and escaping before I had to endure more of mum's antics.

I was glad to be in the front seat with Jane. I had managed to escape from the dreadful conversation Kitty and Lydia were having about the year 12 boys. Some of the boys they talked about Lizzy knew and they were saying some very creepy things about them. I felt sorry for Mary who had to endure the conversation. She didn't look very comfortable at all. I wasn't concerned for long because I realised something was up with Jane. She looked a little agitated.

"Janie you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just..."

"What?"

"Charlie is holding a party this weekend to celebrate his first week here and he's invited the whole year."

"Ok," I said slowly, "And?"

"I know you don't really like going to parties but I'd really like you to come."

"What no Jane!" I said. I didn't like going to parties. It was such a hassle spending hours dressing up for everybody. I preferred to stay at home curled up in front of the telly with a good book.

"Please Lizzie I said you were coming. He's put you down on the guest list."

"You didn't!". No wonder Jane was agitated. I was very hard to deal with when I was annoyed.

"Yes and I'm really sorry. I know me and Charlie have only known each other a day but we got to know each other really well yesterday and we talked on the phone. I think there's something there."

"Ok Jane cut the sappy romance. Just tell me why you put my name down."

"I don't want to be there by myself Lizzie. He wants me to meet his sisters as well and I need you there. Please come Lizzie Please." She suddenly did the puppy eyes that she did when she really wanted something. I could feel myself giving in to those adorable blue eyes.

"I hate you Janie." I said crossing my arms.

"Yay!" She shouted giving me an awkward hug whilst driving. "Thanks so much."

I returned the hug and then said, "But I don't know what you're worrying about though. The guy clearly likes you."

We had to stop the conversation there because without me even noticing, we had arrived at school and the man himself was there by Jane's door.

"Hey Jane!" Charlie said.

"Hey." She said smiling back. Mary had already started walking to English where her form room was by herself whilst me Jane and Charlie walked towards our sixth form building. Behind me, I could hear Kitty and Lydia squealing with some of their friends about some show last night.

"So," Charlie began, "you guys looking forward to the party."

Jane smiled, "Yeah I'm really looking forward to it."

"Can't wait," I muttered sarcastically earning an elbow in the ribs from Jane.

"Ah you're not a big fan of parties then? Will isn't that into them either. I still have to introduce you two don't I?"

"Maybe I'll see him at the party." I said hopefully.

Charles stopped, "Actually I think he's already here." He pointed to the area where me , Jane and our friends always used to hang out before school. It was like a small lodge but without doors in the middle of the senior playground. Most days I spent my time in the library during free periods but in the mornings, the library was shut so I spent my time there.

I followed my gaze to where Charles was pointing. I could just about make out a tall figure with his back facing me, his short brown hair glistening in the sunlight. Even from the back, he looked handsome. I walked up to the lodge, with Jane and Charles chatting behind me, slowly walking up the ramp. He must have heard my footsteps because just three feet away from me he got up and turned.

Crap. CRAP. CRAP!

It was the giant pole! Of all the people.

"Will. This is Lizzie Bennet. The girl I told you about. Lizzie this is Will." Charles said in a cheery voice. He was as handsome as ever. His black top clung to his body tightly and showed off his muscles. His dark blue jeans hung more loosely and his hair was so beautiful and tousled. He was so gorgeous.

Damnit Lizzy get a grip!

I raised my eyebrows at him daring him to say something about our last encounter wondering if he'd remembered. He couldn't have forgotten. It had only happened yesterday.

He raised his eyebrows back and didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he muttered a hello to me.

"Hi," I muttered back sounding bored. I looked back behind me to find that Jane and Charlie had already walked off clearly not realising the uncomfortable situation I was in. Thankfully, to save any more awkwardness Charlotte appeared practically bouncing into me. It was only ten seconds later that she stopped and noticed Will staring at both of us. Charlotte practically melted and breathed a quiet, "Hi," to him.

I rolled my eyes at her before turning to Will, "Nice meeting you," I said sarcastically and dragged Charlotte away without even bothering to look at his expression. I had doubted he would have been upset that I left him. Besides there were about a dozen more girls in the same area who were practically drooling over him.

What Lizzy didn't realise was that Will Darcy wasn't even looking at the other girls. He was staring right back at Lizzy, surprised at the fact that like all the other girls he had met this girl hadn't fallen at his feet. She was annoyed not ecstatic that she had run into him. How odd. However, this wasn't what struck him the most and had him fixed in his spot staring back at the girl. No it was those mesmerising dark brown shining eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the last chapter took so long but to make up for it here is the next chapter posted on the same day! Enjoy.**

"Oh my god!" Charlotte squealed as we walked to form, "He is even more gorgeous than I realised." She looked away dreamily.

I sighed, "He's actually pretty rude." I explained to her that Will was the one who had bumped into me.

Charlotte sighed, "Lizzy you're basing that off one conversation that wasn't really a conversation. You should try to get to know him more. He's going to be at Charlie's party."

I scoffed, "No way. I'm going to be trying my very best to avoid him the entire time. Even back there he didn't try to make conversation."

"Um Lizzy did you try to make any conversation back there?"

"Not the point," I said stubbornly before walking in to form though I knew Charlotte was right. Perhaps I should try to make conversation next time. If there was a next time.

I inwardly groaned as I saw Collins standing in front of my desk. The first day of form Collins decided to sit right in front of me so he could spin around to 'chat.' I regret not moving. "Hey Lizzie!" He said.

"Hi Andrew." I said. I only called him Collins when he wasn't around.

"Call me Andy. So I was thinking. There is this great movie in the cinema, a romance, I think. I was wondering if you wanted to check it out after school."

I hated the idea of even going to the cinema with Collins but to watch a romantic movie? Bleurgh! I had used up all my excuses already. I'm tired, I've got after school clubs, too much homework. I quickly looked to Charlotte for help but she shook her head at me lightly and grinned. That was her way of saying I've helped you enough times do it yourself. I shot quick death glares at her. Collins took my inability to come up with an excuse as a confirmation and clapped his hands with glee. "Great! I'll come and get you after school."

I weakly smiled back, before Collins turned back to his seat, and then turned to Charlotte with a big scowl on my face. "I hate you."

I could see Charlotte was trying hard to control her laughter but she couldn't keep it in anymore. "I can't believe you're going to the cinema with Collins! You're going to have to sit through two hours of romance with his arm around you."

I groaned and put my head between my hands.

The day ended too quickly and soon I ended up in the cinema with Collins. I was sitting forward in my seat the whole time in the cinema because sure enough, as Charlotte had predicted, Collins was pushing the boundaries of physical intimacy with me. He had tried to effortlessly swing his arm around my seat but failed horribly when he realised his arm was too short to go around the whole way. Nevertheless, I knew if I sat back, I would be able to feel his arm on my neck so I opted for watching the movie with a perfectly straight and stiff back. What made the movie even worse was Collins's constant chatter throughout the entire movie. I noticed some couples turning back to us giving us annoyed looks but he just couldn't take the hint. At the end of the movie, I walked out of the cinema with an aching back and Collins's annoying voice still lingering in my ear. Luckily I didn't have to talk much at all in the ride back because he still had a lot more to say, about his wealth, his boss and about how lucky his future girlfriend would be. I realised, horrified, what he was hinting at but chose to ignore it and replied mostly with 'hmms' and 'aaahs.'

THANK YOU! I almost shouted when we finally reached home. I quickly opened the car door cutting him off his latest speech.

"Thanks for the good time. Bye."I said. I was just about to leg it to my door when he called out, "Wait let me walk you to your door!" I groaned quietly and waited for him to catch up. Thankfully, the path up to my house was quite short and within seconds, we had made it to my front door. If Collins was expecting a goodnight kiss then he was sure to be disappointed. I hurriedly pushed the house key into the lock and went in without bothering to invite him. "Bye," I said one last time just as I was about to shut the door.

"Wait!" He stopped me, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner maybe some time next week."

I had had enough of this. I replied, "Busy sorry," and closed the door on a disappointed Collins. I sighed leaning against the back of the door.

Any false hopes I had for Collins had now washed away. I hated boys who expected me to agree with everything they said. Collins also seemed to be obsessed by his boss. Catherine debourgh.

"Oh Lizzie how did the date go!" Mum's shrill voice echoed.

Damnit I had forgotten to ask Jane not to tell Mum. "It wasn't a date."

"Off course it was. Now tell me what happened? Have you arranged another date?"

"Nope and I never will mum. Sorry I've got to go, I have lots of homework. See ya." I hurried past her and ran up to my room dodging Kitty and Lydia.

I noticed I had a text from Char, when I got to my room, reading, "How did it go,"

"Horrible," I answered back. Charlotte didn't need any other response. She knew what he was like.

An hour later there was a little knock on my door and Jane appeared, "Hey," She said.

"Hey," I smiled. She was the one person I was happy to see.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Biology essay on plants." I knew what she really wanted to know so I carried on, "I also went out with Collins." Jane saw my face and said, "That bad?"

"Yep." But now that that's over he won't be expecting me to go out with him again.

I could not have been more wrong. Now that I had agreed to go on a date with Collins, he had thought it had meant I was interested in him. Off course, he was absolutely wrong. The next three days were absolute torture. Friday was worse. Lydia had lost her favourite eyeliner and she started a fit about how all the boys would notice. In the end, me and Jane had to practically drag her to the car and the whole trip was filled with her wailing. Off course the one upside was that I missed registration form so I managed to also get away from Collins. However, there was an even worse downside. Will Darcy.

I pushed open the door to psychology with a huff having arrived fifteen minutes late. Mr Lane raised his eyebrows at me but didn't pursue the matter further because I was one of his favourites. What he did say was, "Ah Miss Bennet come and sit over here." He gestured to a vacant spot in the front row of the classroom next to… Will Darcy! My face fell and I looked around to find another seat. Please not there, I begged. Anywhere else!

Dismayed, I realised that there was no other seat left. I slowly walked over to the small desk and sat down and got my books out. I could hear Darcy shift next to me. He clearly wasn't too happy. I was ready to be very stiff with him but then remembered that I had told myself I would at least try to be civil with him.

"Hello, Will." I said. He half turned to me and gave me a slight nod before turning back to fix his gaze to the board. How rude, I thought. Well if he wasn't going to be civil then there wasn't any reason for me to be. I snorted lightly and turned my head to the board where Mr Lane had started writing notes. I ignored him as he did me and contributed to the lesson unlike some people who just looked miserable like Will Darcy or just looked at their nails, like Caroline Bingley. I started to wonder why Caroline Bingley chose psychology. She paid more attention to Will Darcy, sitting in front of her, than the actual lesson. She was constantly trying to engage him in conversation but he barely acknowledged her. So he was antisocial with everyone, I noticed. It was a hobby of mine to try to read people and work out their character.

Every now and then, I would catch him staring at me but the he would turn away with an expression that looked almost like disgust. It annoyed me. It was so unfair! Even though he acted like an ass, he still looked like a god. It unnerved me that I thought so. Today he was wearing a checked shirt with the cuffs rolled up so you could see his muscled arms. Why did he have to look so handsome?

Finally at the end of the lesson, Will Darcy all but fled out of the room leaving me in a daze. What was his problem?

**Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**4pm Saturday**

"Maybe I should wear this dress instead?" Jane asked for the thousandth time this time holding up an orange dress with a strapless back and short skirt. We were in her room trying to pick a nice outfit. What should have taken five minutes was talking longer than half an hour. I groaned, getting up off her bed, finally having enough, put my hands on her shoulders and said, "Jane stop worrying about what you're going to wear! Charlie is going to love you no matter what you look like. Trust me"

She blushed shrugging me off but then took a deep breath, "Ok maybe I'm over thinking this but I prefer this blue one." She picked up my favourite of her dresses. It was a baby blue colour, (a colour that complimented Janes eyes perfectly) and had strapless shoulders. The top was covered in little blue gems and the skirt flowed down Jane's legs like a waterfall dropping to her knees. Once she had put it on she twirled for me and she looked absolutely gorgeous. I envied Jane's beauty and her personality. She was so different to me in so many ways. "You look beautiful," I told her.

"Thanks lizzy." She eyed me up and down, "Why haven't you dressed yet?"

I snorted, "I have." I was dressed in my regular shirt and shorts.

"Very funny Lizzy. Look I know you don't want to go but for my sake please wear a dress."

"You know I hate wearing dresses Jane and I don't have any apart from that stupid summer dress Mum bought for me." That summer dress was shoved right to the back of my wardrobe as soon as mum got it for me. It was an ugly yellow colour with daisies covering every inch of it and I looked like a five year old in it.

"Please Lizzie just this once and you won't have to wear one again." Another amazing thing about Jane, she can put up with me. She examined her wardrobe for a minute and then pulled out a green piece of fabric. "Try this on. Green always suited you." The dress was a strapless Taffeta dress in an I shook my head exasperatedly but nevertheless gave her a hug, "Thanks Janie." I spent almost an hour trying to tame and clip back my curls but even then, some of them fell out of place. A few of the curls sprayed out across my forehead but I thought it looked all right. And at precisely 6pm me and Jane were downstairs in the living room for our inspection from mum. I am not kidding mum would literally inspect every aspect of our faces clothes and shoes.

"Oh Jane you look absolutely beautiful!" She wasn't joking. Jane looked wonderful, she had played up her eyes with matching blue eye shadow, and had lengthened her eyelashes with black mascara. She didn't need to add any blush on, because with every compliment made, her cheeks would colour a rosy red and she already had flawless skin so she didn't need foundation.

Mum then moved onto me and shook her head lightly, "I'm glad Jane thought to give you her dress but you've really got to buy some of your own. And you could have tried a little harder with your hair and makeup." I was used to her mum's remarks and no longer felt hurt or self-conscious by them. I had learned to tune my mother out most times. Then Mum gave us a hug and said, "Ok girlies go have fun and go get them!" I legged it out the door as quickly as I could before Mum gave another lecture on grabbing boys.

ooOoo

As soon as we made it into the grand hall Charlie had rented out, we could already feel the party vibe. The music was pounding away loudly and there were luminous lights bouncing off every wall. Off course, some people were very determined on ruining that. Will Darcy just leant in a corner of the hall and stared, his mouth set in a grim line. If he didn't have such an ugly expression on his face I would have thought his very handsome on this particular night. He was wearing a black cuffed shirt and dark denim jeans.

I had been forced to encounter him when Jane dragged me along to talk to Bingley. Honestly, I didn't understand how a person like Charlie could be friends with him.

"Jane!" Charlie exclaimed giving her a light kiss on the cheek when he noticed her and then giving me a hug.

"Charlie," She said blushing lightly, "what a great party."

A particular pair of brown eyes found mine and, I noticed, was staring at me. I was forced to acknowledge him, "Hello Will."

"Hello," He replied just as stiffly. Well that was all I was going to attempt with that man today. It seemed like Jane had wanted me to suffer on this particular night because when I had turned behind me I noticed she and Bingley had walked off both of them in their own worlds. Ok then just walk off and leave me with this anti social douche bag then!

Before the awkwardness got even more awkward, I noticed Caroline had started walking towards Will with a seductive look on her face. There was no way I was going to endure that devil. I quickly made my escape and was relieved to find Charlotte embracing me.

"Charlotte! I am so glad you're here. You just saved me from Will Darcy and Caroline."

"Oh that bitch. Where are they?"Charlotte asked.

I looked behind me and pointed them out, amused, when I saw Will standing in the very far corner of the hall trying to get away from Caroline.

"Eeek. My favourite song!" Charlotte shrieked in my ear as she dragged me along to the dance floor and started punching her fist in the air, dancing wildly. Now this is why I loved my best friend. She was crazy on the dance floor and soon enough I found myself joining her.

Now you could say that my likeness for Will Darcy was quite low on the meter but after a particular incident it went off the scale. It happened while I was going up to the table to grab a snack. I had practically bounced up and down when I realised he had bought Pringles! (I have a bit of an obsession for them.) While I was grabbing a few, I heard Charlie talking to Will with a persuading tone and I was sure I heard my sister's name being mentioned. Off course, the polite thing to do here is to walk away and pretend you hadn't heard anything but off course at this point politeness was thrown out the window and with my curiosity burning I decided to lean in slightly and eavesdrop.

"Oh yes Jane is an absolute angel isn't she?" Charlie was saying adoration filling his voice. I smiled to myself. "But her sister Lizzie is also really pretty, I'm sure you've realised. Why don't you dance with her?"

I heard a loud snort, "You have got to be kidding me Charlie. She's barely bearable! She is merely tolerable, nothing special, and look at her hair. It's wild and all over the place. She's not pretty enough for me."

I couldn't hear the rest because without thinking I had turned to face both of them. It was slightly amusing to see the arrogant Will Darcy embarrassed. He stiffened when he recognised me and shoved his hands in his pockets, awkwardly, before walking away leaving a red faced Bingley who smiled sheepishly and hurried away.

I was fuming. He could have just said a simple no couldn't he! But no he had to make some comments on my hair as well? Douche bag. He clearly thought it was a privilege for someone to dance with him. Well Mister I would never dance with you even if you were the last man on earth! Heck if that happened I'd probably turn into a lesbian instead.

I found my way back to Charlotte again and she instantly knew something was wrong. After a few pointless "I'm fine," I told her.

I began to relay what happened and was only stopped twice with a,"That prick,"

However, I just laughed, "I don't really care. In fact, now I just find it funny. He really deserves the word prick. "

Charlotte laughed as well but I could tell she was still concerned, "Well come on then don't let him ruin your night. Let's have fun! " And she immediately pulled me back to the dance floor. Pretty soon Will Darcy's comments were long forgotten.

ooOoo

I felt embarrassed, ashamed and annoyed. Why did my stupid friend have to come and ask me that question. Why did Lizzie have to come to this party tonight. Why does the world hate me?

My friend had found me 'staring' at Lizzie. I wasn't really staring. I was just…looking. She looked quite beautiful tonight with her hair in a sophisticated up do and her apple green dress. I noticed that some of the curls in her hair had fallen out and I had this ridiculous impulse to tuck them back. Darcy! She's just a plain girl…not that pretty. But soon I found himself looking back to those beautiful shining eyes filled with excitement.

Bingley had walked over to me, while I was looking, with a grin on his face, "Looks like it's not just me then."

I glanced at my friend irritated. What on earth was he talking about?

His grin became wider, "You're staring at Lizzie Bennet."

I immediately tried to deny it, "No I'm not." And when I saw Bingley raise his eyebrows I snapped, "Look why don't you get back to the love of your life and leave me alone."

"Oh yes Jane is an absolute angel isn't she?" Charlie was saying adoration filling his voice. I groaned. "But her sister Lizzie is also really pretty, I'm sure you've realised." He wiggled his eyebrows at me stating that he had recognised my staring and then continued, "Why don't you dance with her?"

Without thinking I snapped back, "You have got to be kidding me Charlie. She's barely bearable! She is merely tolerable, nothing special, and look at her hair. It's wild and all over the place. She's not pretty enough for me. Now go and get back to your 'angel'." Lies Lies Lies. However, I had to get Charlie off my back. Charlie was just about to reply when suddenly the very object of my thoughts turned to face me. I immediately stiffened and embarrassment and many other emotions crossed over me. I watched Lizzie Bennet's face turn into amusement, obviously noticing how uncomfortable I was and not wanting to cause further humiliation turned and walked away.

Darcy you idiot! I screamed to myself. I had to make it up to her somehow…but how?

ooOoo

The night was actually going pretty well after that incident but off course things don't always go as you want. I was now dancing with Collins, (If you could call it dancing.) The guy clearly didn't know how to dance to pop songs. He was constantly stepping on my toes then apologising profusely holding my hands. I was glad we weren't dancing to a romantic ballad. For if, we had been then this night would have been a lot worse.

Thank goodness someone had stepped in after the tenth time of having my foot squashed and the hundredth apology because my patience was wearing thin. I jumped lightly at the tap on my shoulder but also thanked the lord for the distraction. I spun around to face an extremely handsome guy. He had light blue shining eyes and short dark blonde hair. I found myself smiling for no particular reason.

His lips were set in a playful smile as he said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could have this dance." His words contradicted his expression and I knew he was making fun of Collins and I found myself laughing. "Off course." I said taking his hand. Normally I would have been embarrassed to be taken to the centre of the stage but this time I didn't care. The hairs on my back rose as the mysterious guy rested his hand on it and I hoped to god my hands weren't sweaty as I took his hand. I was so glad that a romantic ballad had been put on and noticed the way the room had changed. Couples were splayed out across the dance floor slowly swaying and I found myself doing the same. Those that didn't have a partner, obviously Will Darcy who had probably cruelly rejected every girl who had asked, were standing at the sides of the rooms either eating drinking or in his case scowling. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Charlotte dancing with Collins. Poor girl. I almost laughed at her uncomfortable expression as he stepped on her toes.

The mysterious person noticed this and asked again in the playful tone, "What is so funny? I hope it's not my awful dancing."

I laughed, "No don't worry it isn't. I'm just very glad that I'm not in the company of certain people," I gestured my head towards Collins. "You've done me a very big favour and I am eternally grateful."

He laughed as well. I loved his laugh, " But I hope that's not the only reason you agreed to dance with me tonight."

I smiled, "Trust me it isn't." He returned the smile and after a few seconds I asked, "I haven't seen you around. Are you in the year above?"

He shook his head, "No I'm new here. Just started Monday."

"Oh well I'm sorry I didn't have the pleasure of meeting you then. What did you say your name was?"

He smirked, "I didn't. But It's George…George Wickham."

"Pleased to meet you George Wickham. I'm Lizzie Bennet."

He tilted his head towards me until our heads were almost touching and in a silky seductive voice he replied, "Very pleased to meet you Lizzie."

ooOoo

George Wickham had never had the opportunity to take his revenge on his former best friend…until now. As soon as he was out of youth detention he quickly enrolled himself at school. He didn't have to think too hard on which school to pick. His initial plan to get back at Darcy was to spread rumours about him and eventually have the whole school against him but as he watched his friend at the party, he saw an even better way to take revenge. It didn't take long for George to realise that the jackass clearly had feelings for this one girl whom he constantly stared at. It was because he was so consumed with this girl that Darcy didn't realise he was there. After pointing her out to someone, he soon found out that her name was Elizabeth Bennet. He watched her carefully as she danced. She was quite pretty. She was slender with a pale complexion and bright eyes. Perhaps this time I will keep her, he thought.


End file.
